My Name Is Kurosaki
by AlyLuvsYou
Summary: Nanami knew there was something off about her life. She was an accomplished student in the Soul Reaper academy. She was making her aunt and uncle proud. But a dark secret loomed over them. One night she caught her aunt and uncle talking about two people named Ichigo and Rukia. And they were somehow connected to her. What weren't they telling her? R&R . Full Sum Inside .
1. Who Are They?

**Okay. So, I started a story a lot like this a few years ago but didn't like where it was going. And I am also aware that I have 4 other stories that need attending to and I shouldn't get distracted by yet another one, but come on! I really liked this story. It had potential. I was the one that lacked the support for it. **

**Anyway, I'm starting over again, and if you happen to read it before, there are going to be a few things that are different from the original version. And I sit here on my bed hoping that that's a good thing… And since I'm pretty sure a lot of you **_**haven't**_** read what I first had up, Hisana is alive in this story. She completed her mission in finding Rukia and they lived with Byakuya. Yay!**

**Title:** My Name Is Kurosaki

**Summary:** Nanami knew there was something off about her life in Soul Society. She was an accomplished student in the Soul Reaper academy. She was making her aunt and uncle proud. But a dark secret loomed over them. One night she caught her aunt and uncle talking about two people named Ichigo and Rukia. And they were somehow connected to her. What weren't they telling her?

**Rated:** T for Teen (Not for those how think inappropriate things…)

**Genre:** Mystery, Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Chapter One:** Who Are They?

"Aunt Hisana! I'm home!" I called as I entered through the main gates. She was usually outside in the garden when I came home from the academy, on the days she felt strong enough, that is.

Aunt Hisana has always been sick for as long as I can remember. It was from a long time ago, when she and my mother lived in the Rukkon District. My aunt had left my mother behind as a baby, and after meeting Uncle Byakuya by chance and regaining her strength, they found her and brought her back to Soul Society where she became a Soul Reaper like my father. Even now, I don't know either of my parents' names, but I understand why Aunt Hisana doesn't have the heart to tell me. They were both killed by a Vizard nearly days after I was born. She always tells me that when I truly understand, I can know everything about my parents.

Sometimes the sickness takes hold for only a few days, and other times it gets really bad and lasts nearly most of the year. At that time, Uncle Byakuya neglects his duties as a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads and leaves his Lieutenant, Renji Abarai, in his place when the time comes.

Today, however, didn't seem to be one for those days.

She smiled and turned to me slowly. "Ah, Nanami! How was the Graduation Ceremony? I'm sorry I had to miss out. I wasn't feeling as though I had the strength to leave." Her face turned to that of grief.

I hugged her and smiled. "It went fine. Boring really. You didn't miss much."

In return, she hugged me back, squeezing me tight. "I'm sure it was."

Moments later, a servant approached us. She was an elderly woman, and one of Aunt Hisana's frequent caretakers. She said she was going to take 'Lady Hisana' to her room to rest. That made me wonder just how long my aunt had been waiting out here for me to come home.

I nicely waved the servant woman off. "No, it's okay. I'll take her. That's on the way to my room anyway." I wrapped an arm around my aunt's back, and together we walked slowly back to the house.

Aunt Hisana wasn't entirely weak. She had enough strength to make it through the day to day routine, but she couldn't lift very heavy things or defend herself by any means. There are guards and servants placed around the house at all times, and Uncle Byakuya and I keep an eye on things. Aunt Hisana is my top priority when I'm not focused on my studies – I help her as much and as often as I can – and since I've graduated from the academy, I can be with her even more. Well, kind of.

"So, when do they place you in a Squad?" Aunt Hisana asked when we were coming up to her room.

Without answering, I looked at the floorboards.

She immediately knew something was wrong. "Did…Did they not give you an assignment?"

I left her side for a moment and slid the door open for her. And I didn't move. I stood there in the doorway, gripping the frame hard. "They…They gave me an assignment. But…it wasn't the one I was hoping for."

Stepping into her room I noticed that tea had already been prepared and cooling on a table near where she slept. Aunt Hisana loved books and often read them when she felt up to it – there were a small stack of those nearby as well. Stepping closer, I carefully lit the incents that she liked; taking my time and letting the smell calm me.

I felt Aunt Hisana come closer and crouch next to me on the floor. "What is it, Nanami? You can tell me."

I took a breath, and then let it out. "They put me as the lowest ranking member on Uncle Byakuya's Squad. They felt that I had the potential to keep up with even that high of a ranked Squad, and swore that I would excel sooner than I thought."

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "Nanami, that's wonderful news! Byakuya will be happy to have you on his squad, and I'm sure that-"

I clenched my fist, trying to hold in my anger. "That's not it! It's _not_ good news!"

She gasped, startled. When she didn't say anything, I helped her under her quilt, making sure that she could reach her tea and books on her other side. She looked as tired as I felt, and although I hadn't witness her cough and she doesn't have a fever I knew she was feeling sick.

I felt bad for yelling, but no one seemed to understand. Being a low ranked member of any Squad means that I do mostly paperwork, and I would barely get to go home at all. I didn't want to be separated from my aunt any more than I am. She took care of me even on the days she couldn't leave her bed. She sang to me and cuddled and loved me. I owed it to her to do the same when she needs me. I don't care what kind of score I got on my exams – all I want is to protect her. And despite my suggestion to the council of the academy, they told me Hisana Kuchiki could not have a personal guard because she was not one of the Squad captains. They also made the point that because she is married to Captain Kuchiki, she shouldn't need a person guard. When I told them I would refuse to graduate otherwise, this was their solution. They put me on my uncle's Squad and told me to work hard to get to the top. Then I'd be able to protect my aunt more efficiently.

Sighing, I sat heavily on the floor next to her bed. "I…I don't want to be on his squad. I may have surpassed nearly all of my fellow classmates and earned the assignment I was given, but… I just wanted to be with you, Aunt Hisana."

Smiling lightly, she took my hand. "You are with me, my _Sazanami_."

I couldn't help but smile. "You haven't called me that in a long time," I mused. "And I'm not that little anymore, you know."

She nodded once. "That may be true, but remember that Byakuya and I raised you. You may be getting taller and growing up too fast for my liking, but you will always be that little girl clinging to my clothes."

I laughed that time. "It's not my fault Uncle Renji had a scary looking face. Those tattoos are pretty intimidating to someone that size."

She laughed, too. "Yes, I suppose it is." After a few moments, my smile dropped. When she noticed my smile had long but disappeared, she pulled on my hand. "Come. Lay down." She pulled her quilt back enough for me to fit.

Surprised, I stuttered for words. "Uh…B-But I… I couldn't. You need to rest, and I have to meet with Unc– I mean, Captain Kuchiki."

She looked up at me with an almost pitiful smile. "Come on, Nanami. You need your rest, too. Remember when you would sneak in here some nights and lay with me when you thought Byakuya wouldn't notice?"

I scuffed. "I swear, he has eyes in the back of his head," I grumbled. "He knew I was there each and every time."

"But he let you. And I used to always love those nights. When you'd enter my room sobbing about a bad dream, I would take you on my lap and rock you to sleep again. You were so little, and I'm sure a big place like this frightened you when you were alone. You were only looking for some comfort." She patted the stop next to her – she was practically pleading with me now. "And I can tell what you need some comfort now. Just think of the scariest thing you can manage, and I will help chase the bad dreams away. And I'll wake you when you have to leave, I promise."

_Please,_ I begged silently. _Please don't let the scariest thing I could think of happen. Because I don't think I could live without Hisana Kuchiki in my life._

I sighed, giving in. I guess it couldn't hurt if it made her happy.

I carefully curled into her side, laying my head on the edge of her pillow. There was something about Aunt Hisana that was…soothing. My only guess would be that it's in her nature to be trustworthy and caring. I guess I now know why I came to her room so often when I was little. She was the warmth I needed on cold nights. She was the light that scared the bad dreams away. She knew exactly what I needed, every time.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I was floating somewhere between sleep and consciousness when I heard Aunt Hisana talking to someone.

"She's suffering, Byakuya."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. _The captain is here?! Did I missed the meeting, or did he come looking for me? Oh, God, I am in so much trouble._

Before I could do anything stupid, however, he spoke up, his voice low.

"You are the one suffering, Hisana."

I felt her sigh as she played absentmindedly with a lock of my hair. That alone was pretty soothing. "No, my dear husband, you are wrong. Nanami is drowning in her own future. She may have passed the academy with perfect scores, but what will happen when she finds out about her parents?"

_What? My parents? What about them? I thought they were dead…_

"We have to tell her."

"Out of the question," he boomed, barely leaving room for argument. But Aunt Hisana knew how to wiggle in her voice and opinion.

"It's either we tell her, or she finds out by accident and hates us forever. I couldn't handle that. Could you? We've taken care of her for so long, Byakuya. I know she's become a daughter to you, just as she has for me." Her hold on me was surprisingly strong, and it tightened ever so slightly as she spoke. "We've guarded her knowledge and kept her hidden. What more do you want from her? What other freedoms can you keep from her?"

He said nothing, but I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

And she wasn't done: "Nanami has a right to know, and she has to hear it from us. She can control her powers – you taught her personally. She can read spiritual pressure better than some lieutenants, and Renji taught her to defend herself. She is stronger than you think, Byakuya, and you cannot keep holding her back."

I nearly flinched at the mention of my 'control'. I was apparently born with a lot more spiritual pressure than normal children – then again, you don't normally hear of two Soul Reapers having a child. With their combined spiritual pressures, mine was…overwhelming. Head Captain Yamamoto put a seal on me to help sustain in. Then, tragically, my parents died from an attack that very night. I guess my powers attracted unwanted attention. From the moment I learned to walk, Uncle Byakuya taught me to suppress my spirit energy, and control my powers. I struggled for a little while, but that only made him press harder. I no longer fight for that control, and it was become as easy and familiar as breathing. But Aunt Hisana clearly still fears for my safety.

"Ichigo and Rukia… They have to meet her. They have every right to know their daughter."

_Ichigo… Rukia… Who are they? And…why did she say they needed to know their daughter?!_

Aunt Hisana hugged my close again. "It's time, Byakuya."

**As a note:**

_**Nanami**_** roughly translated means 'wave' in Japanese. **_**Sazanami **_**means 'little wave', and Hisana used to called her that when she was little.**

**Unfortunately that's all I have for now. If you want more, you know how to tell me what you think! If you have any questions, PM me.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-Aly**


	2. They Are Your Parents, You Have To Go

**So, the cover picture I chose was something very cute and I adore it. It was hard for me to find an IchiRuki kid picture. But I finally found one! A few, actually. But this was the only one that fit my character and story (kind of). I know I didn't give a physical description of Nanami in the first chapter, but there will be for this one. **

…**But more than likely the next one…**

**Anyway… I will be posting the reviewers who commented on the previous chapter, as a thanks for reading. And I will be doing this for every chapter. Here they are:**

**zitag**

**SailorIchiruki (Guest)**

**Darkest Kurogetsu**

**hunter of comedy**

**Blissbeat (Guest)**

**Kaneko Aikawa**

**ilovebks**

**Thank you for the support! Keep it up! Now here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Two:** They Are Your Parents, You Have To Go

It had to have been a few hours until I woke from my sleepy state. I was dazed and disoriented, but I also didn't know where I was at first. This wasn't my room, and this wasn't my bed. I sat up quickly and looked around. Relief flooded over me when I realized that I was in Hisana's room. Sleeping in her bed. And she wasn't nowhere to be found.

I threw the covers back and stood, giving the room a quick sweep for anything unusual.

"Aunt Hisana?" I called, half expecting someone to answer. "Aunt Hisana!" No one did.

Quickly, I ran to the door, threw it open and peered outside. There was no one there either. It was early evening and the sun was just starting to set. The servants were likely tending to their duties inside the house. But where was Aunt Hisana?

"Aunt Hisana! Where are you?"

"Here, Nanami," I heard her call, her voice sounding faint, but I knew where it was coming from: the front gates.

I ran along the house, cutting a few corners and very nearly dodging a wind-chime. Fearing the worst, I had my hand on my Zanpakuto, ready to jump into anything. When I got there, I skidded to a halt.

"Aunt Hisana, are you-?" I couldn't get the rest of the sentence past my lips, because I was too shocked by the sight of my aunt and uncle standing in the middle of the yard with Renji Abarai.

Aunt Hisana smiled warmly, but it faltered slightly. "Nanami, sweetheart, you're finally up. Good."

I withdrew my hand from my sword and let it fall limp at my side. I looked at her, completely confused.

"What…What's going on here?" I asked, feeling as though I had missed something very important.

Uncle Renji stepped forward. "Hey, uh…Nanami. I'm sorry it had to be like this, but now that you know what you know, you have to go."

I gulped. That sounded an awful like what they tell people who have commited serious crimes before they kill them off. What was he talking about? Was he…? They wouldn't kill me…in front of Hisana…would they?

"W-What are you talking about? What do I know?"

It was Hisana who answered me. "We know that you were awake earlier, Nanami. We didn't realize it until the end when your body started trembling against mine." She held her hand over her heart. "I'm so sorry you had to find out that way, child, but you have to go now. The Head Captain will try to eraser your memory again, and if he does than I fear we will lose a part of you."

I shook my head, trying to take all of this in. "So…wait. You're telling me that all of that stuff from earlier… It wasn't a dream like I was hoping?"

She shook her head. "I wish you could have heard it from us properly, but there's no going back now."

"What do you mean? Why can't I stay here? Are you really sending me away because I know the truth… That my parents are alive?"

She looked up at Uncle Byakuya, who did and said nothing.

"If you stay here and the Head Captain finds out that you know a hint of the truth than he will have your memory wiped. He's done it a few times before, and each time you came back…different. When we took Ichigo and Rukia from your memory, we lost a little bit of your soul." She shook her head, her eyes watering. "I'm so sorry, Nanami, but it would end like this weather we had told you directly or not."

Those names; I remember them from earlier. "Ichigo… Rukia…" The names felt foreign on my lips, but the sound of them brought warmth to my body that I couldn't explain. It was almost like I had been waiting all my life to hear those names.

She nodded. "Rukia…is my sister. Ichigo is her husband. They are your parents."

Well, I guess that's the answer I had been expecting. But hearing it directly was a little more of an impact.

Uncle Renji spoke up. "We have to do this now. If we don't they'll be on us before she makes it through the gate."

"Wait! I can't leave now! I just graduated the academy. I was assigned to your squad." I flicked my eyes to my father figure. "I have to stay here and fulfill my duty. I…I wanted to be a Soul Reaper… Just…Just like my parents. But more importantly I wanted to stay here and protect you, Aunt Hisana!" By the end of my speech I was in tears. It wasn't fair. I didn't want to go. I couldn't leave her hear with no defense.

For the first time in a long time, Uncle Byakuya spoke. "Stop acting foolishly, Nanami." He spoke as if he was scolding a child, and I winced when I realized that I was acting like a baby. "You will do well to remember that Hisana is my wife, and I have been protecting her and you for a very long time. I did it before you were here. I did it with you here. And I can do it without you now."

He words were true, but they still hurt. He was pretty much telling me that I wasn't needed here and to get lost. I knew that if I didn't go willingly he would push me off his property anyway.

I took a deep breath, putting an extra-hard shell on my powers and steeling my control. "Where will I go? Where could I live without them finding me?"

The lieutenant of Squad Five stepped close enough to wrap me in a hug. It was so unexpected that I didn't know what to do at first, but eventually remember how to move and hugged him back. He was like an Uncle to me, too, and occasionally I still addressed him as much. He was the one that taught me to fight – as did Uncle Byakuya – and I will always remember him and the fun we had when I was a child.

"You really didn't think we were just kicking you out without making sure that your trip was a safe one, did you?" He laughed to himself, but I didn't see what was so funny about any of this. "You little brat. You should know by now that we were asked to take care of you, and that is exactly what we are going to do."

'Little brat' was something he began calling me when I started becoming a challenge for him in our sparing practices. He was in on the secret and I never knew, but I guess that would make sense. I'm sure they knew he'd be spending a lot of time with me and didn't want him to spill any information. Always cover your bases.

I pulled away, confused. (Not that I wasn't confused by this whole thing in the first place, because I was.)

"So…you'll come with me?" I asked, hopeful.

My hope vanished when he didn't smile. "No, I can't. And as much as I'd like to personally 'greet' Ichigo, I have to stay here. But we are going to make your trip an easy one."

"I know you're confused, Nanami," Aunt Hisana said over Abarai's shoulder, "but you have to trust us. We wouldn't let anything happen to you."

I smiled almost immediately. "Of course I trust you. All of you." My smile faltered. "I just wish I could have had a better good-bye."

Uncle Renji ruffled the top of my head, and I knew for sure that some strands were pointing every-which-way. "This isn't a good-bye; you'll see us again, little brat, don't you worry. I'll be popping in to make sure Ichigo hasn't screwed up like he's done in the past."

I scowled at him and pattered down my hair. "Can I at least know here I'm going?"

Just as I finished the sentence, a gate to the human world appeared behind them, and it seemed as though Uncle Byakuya was the open who opened it. We all turned to face the gate. Slowly, my feet started moving on their own, as if I were being drawn in. What is this connection I feel? Why did I suddenly want to leave this place and go to the human world so badly?

"Beyond there you will appear in Karakura town where Ichigo and Rukia resign," Uncle Byakuya explained. "You have an exceptional skill in sensing spirit energy; I know you will find your way."

When I could finally peel my eyes from the portal that connected the two worlds, I turned to Hisana. She smiled sadly and opened her arms for me. I gladly fell into them, relishing in the last of her warm hugs for a while. I was going to miss her, and I will never forget what she and everyone else has done for me here.

"I love you, Nanami," she said to me softly. "Never forget that you have family here. When things settle down we will send a message, and you can see us again."

I nodded into her shoulder, trying to hide my tears. "I love you, too, Aunt Hisana."

She squeezed me as tight as her frail arms could, but I didn't dare squeeze back. Then she held me out at arms-length and we studied the tears rolling down each other's faces. Grief struck me when I realized that I couldn't protect her like I wanted, but Uncle Byakuya was right: he was here, and he always will be. Not being able to take the pain of leaving her and everything behind, I turned from her and took a step toward the gate. But I didn't get very far. In fact, I ran into something – or rather, someone.

I looked up and found that Captain Kuchiki stood before me. I expect his face to be as blank as it always was, but it wasn't. His steeled emotions melted just a little for me, and he smiled. He _actually smiled_.

"We will miss you, Nanami. Remember your training and it will take you far. Ichigo was never very good at controlling his spiritual pressure, so he shouldn't be too hard to find. Take care of yourself. And tell Ichigo that he had better take care of you, or he'll feel the wrath of my Senbonzakura." Normally I would have laughed at something like that, but I feared that it might actually happen.

I knew that he would never say it aloud, but he as saying in his own way that he loved me like a daughter. And I was perfectly okay with that.

It was such a rare opportunity, and he was showing such kindness in his face, I couldn't resist. I threw my arms around him, hugging him as tight as I could, because in truth I haven't hugged him in so many years. I buried my face in his captain's uniform, letting a few stray tears fall. "Thank you, Byakuya Kuchiki. I will remember everything you've taught me. And…I love you too."

He squeezed me tight once and then pulled away, all of us facing the gate. "You must go now, Nanami. Before the gate closes and we lose our only chance to get you out of here."

I nodded, not really sure what else to say. I wanted to know why they wanted me out of here so back and so quickly. I wanted to know what would happen when the Head Captain found out I up and disappeared. But I knew we didn't have time for those questions, and I could only pray that everything worked out okay.

A Hell Butterfly appeared through the gate, awaking my entrance. I took steady even steps to the gate. The Hell butterfly fluttered around me as if preforming some kind of dance. When I was nearly through, I turned to look at them one last time. Aunt Hisana leaned heavily on her husband, a hand over her heart as if it ached. Uncle Byakuya held his wife close with one arm, his face showing nothing once again. Uncle Renji stood closer to the gate, smiling sadly.

"When you see Ichigo Kurosaki, tell him that he better take good care of you. And make sure he knows that I'll be coming after him if he doesn't." He nodded to the gate. "Now go, Nanami, and remember that you will see us again soon."

Without any regret, I turned from them and took that last step through the gate. Behind me the doors closed, sealing off any last minute good byes. When the doors opened again in front of me, it was as if barely a second had passed. In the blink of an eye I was facing the world of the living – it was night time just like in Soul Society.

Slowly, hesitantly, I took my steps out of the gate. The Hell Butterfly followed me only a few feet past the gates, and then returned to the portal that connected the two worlds.

As I stood there looking upon – what did he say it was called? Karakura town? I realized that I was going to be living a completely different life here. I would have to blend in and become a regular girl. I sighed heavily, my mind still on the ones I left behind in Soul Society. But I couldn't dwell on the past. I had a mission: Find Ichigo Kurosaki.

**I hope you all enjoyed! It's turning out pretty much like how I wanted to so I hope you are into it as much as I am. (:**

**Any questions, comments, or concerns? You know how to reach me.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-Aly**


	3. Where Am I Even Going?

**PLEASE READ: **

**First, let me say how SORRY I am that I****'****m updating so late! I got a Mac Book for Christmas and was learning how to use it. When I transferred everything over to my Mac I didn****'****t realize that I couldn****'****t post stories because the software for the Mac is VERY different from that of Microsoft. I had to figure out how to convert everything that I****'****ve typed into a document FanFiction could recognize. It took a while and, again, I am SO SORRY! I actually have a lot of updates, so****…****be ready!**

**. . .**

**Well, you guys kept asking for more, and here it is. I will say though that the updates when always be coming this quickly. I only got this one up because I'm on Christmas break from work and school. More than likely the chapters will be coming up every week-to-two-weeks. I know that's very different from how I'm updating now, but that's usually how it works.**

**And I have to point out that, in this story, the battle with Aizen ended without anyone having to die and without Ichigo losing his Soul Reaper powers. I know it's dull and boring, but that's the way it's going to work in this story.**

**Here's a thanks to the most recent reviewing party:**

**Kaneko Aikawa (First Reviewer)**

**SailorIchiruki**

**Well…guess that last chapter wasn't enough. I'll have to do better! And thanks again for being so patient! I love you all for reading and following!**

**Anyway, let's not keep you from the excitement! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: **Where Am I Even Going?

I looked around at the town and the dark street. There was no one in the immediate area, and the only light was provided by the moon and a few street lamps. It looked like there was a market and a few other stores along the road, but nothing too exciting - it seemed like an ordinary town. There was, however, nothing that would help me find the way I needed to go. If I knew what his Spiritual Pressure felt like, it might be easier for me to find him…

"Oh!" I said aloud, not really meaning to though. "What was it that Uncle Byakuya said about Ichigo…?"

"_Ichigo was never very good at controlling his Spiritual Pressure, so he shouldn't be too hard to find."_

That made me wonder: "Any Soul Reaper should know how to control their spirit energy. If there are hollows in the area, they'd sense him right away. Maybe he's a lot busier than I originally thought." I looked around again, making sure the coast was clear, because I thought I had heard something. "I wonder if I could find him just as easily."

Concentrating, I searched the nearby area for released spirit energy, one that seemed as though it were out of control. It was kind of like closing your eyes and trying to see that barely noticeable light through the dark. Except this light wasn't unnoticeable – in fact it was almost blinding!

My brows knit together in confusion as I hurried in the direction of the 'light'. "I wonder what kind of Soul Reaper he is." I shook my head, smiling to myself. "I'm not here to investigate. Hisana and Byakuya wanted me to have a life with my parents – they've given me that chance. In time I'll learn more about them, so I guess I shouldn't question everything all at once."

In no time at all I came to the last intersection near where the light had shown. "Okay, so it should be one of these houses." I bit my lip, inspecting the houses one by one. "But…which one?"

There were only three houses along a rather short street; directly across from the houses was a hill that led to a park. To the left was a dead-end with no street to travel down at all - in fact, there was a fees blocking any access. To the right the road expended long enough to fit the three houses and then cut left again. I remembered passing over a river not too long before coming to this street, and decided to keep that in mind as a kind of landmark.

"Well," I mumbled, sighing, "I guess I better look and see which house it is."

With my luck, it wasn't the first house. It was a nice home with a few windows and silly garden statues in the yard. There were lights on upstairs and down in the larger portion of the house. The name on the mailbox read 'Ishida Family' on it, and with a big flower on it. For whatever reason, the name rang a bell, but it wasn't the house I was looking for.

The next house wasn't it either. It was pretty small and had an empty bird cage hanging on the porch. I didn't understand what that meant or what it was for, but I didn't want to know. There were a few lights on in that house as well, but it seemed a little less lively than the first. The name on this house's mail box read 'Sado'. That name seemed familiar too, like I had read it somewhere. But I was sure I had just mixed that name for someone else's.

The last house on the corner had to be it. It wasn't anything like the other two houses. It was a little taller than the first one, and had a slightly bigger yard than the second one. There were noises coming from the house, and lights on in almost every room. The color choice for the house was puzzling and really made it stick out: pale yellow. And there was a bunny character hanging on the front door – it looked hand made. I checked the mailbox…

I don't know what possessed me to touch the letters, but I did.

"…'Kurosaki.' This is it." My heart hammered in my chest suddenly, and I gulped."_This_…is where my parents live."

My nerves were sky-rocketing, my heart pounding faster and harder I feared it may break free from my chest. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. No, I knew why I was nervous. But…why did I feel scared? It never crossed my mind until now that…they may not want me anymore. I mean, they gave me up for a reason, right? If they didn't want me when I was born, then why can I assume that they want me back 16 - or 1600, depending on what place I'm referring to - years later?

I stared at the house for a few minutes, watching shadows pass across the windows. Uncle Byakuya and Uncle Reji taught me to never show fear, and to swallow it quickly if I was going to defeat my enemy. Right now, my enemy was my own fear; how does one fight that?

As I stood there, unseen at the end of the house's walk-way, I tried to come up with the best way to approach the situation.

Option one: burst in, demand to see Ichigo and explain the situation.

Option two: knock on the door, apologize for intruding and ask politely to see Ichigo and explain the situation.

Option three: wing it.

I sighed. "I guess its option three."

I had barely lifted my foot to take a step when, suddenly, I sensed someone behind me, and then there was a sharp object at my back. Then, as if appearing out of nowhere, another Spiritual Pressure became noticeable behind me. One of them I recognized – Ichigo's.

_But…that's impossible! I was just sensing him from inside the house a moment ago. How did he get behind me so quickly? And who else is there with him?_

I nearly jumped when a voice sounded from behind me. "I don't know who you are, but you're not needed here," one of them said from behind me, his voice gentle but full of warning. "This town is already under watch. Leave now, and I don't want to sense your spirit energy anywhere near here again."

_Shit! Way to get yourself into trouble already, Nanami! _I thought bitterly to myself.

Slowly, I reached for my Zanpakuto. "I…I'm not going to hurt anyone," I said, very slowly pulling my sword from its sheath. And just as slowly I extended my arm out beside me… And dropped it. It hit the ground with a surprising loud clatter. I put my hands up as a sign of defeat. "There. See?"

There was a long pause before the pressure on my back lightened up and then was gone.

"Let her talk," another voice said out of nowhere; it was another guy. "She may have a reason for being here."

"Who are you?" the guy I presumed to be Ichigo asked. "I've felt your Spiritual Pressure before. Do I know you?"

I felt my eyes widen. He recognized my spirit energy. It's true, I was releasing some of the spirit energy, but I didn't think it was enough for them to sense. I have never been in the human world before, so there's no way anyone knew who I was. And if he recognized my Spiritual Pressure, then does that means…

"I'm…looking for Ichigo Kurosaki," I nearly choked out. Why was it so hard for me to talk all of a sudden?

"That'd be me. Now, who wants to know?" he asked, seeming unsure to give me anything more than that without answers for himself.

"I need to talk to him. I…I have a message for him."

He scuffed. "Any messages from Soul Society come through our orders about Hollows in the area. If it's so important, then the Head Captain can talk to me himself."

_The Head Captain knows where my parents live? He knew this who time?_

I clenched my eyes shut for a moment. It wasn't the time for those questions – I can always ask those later.

"I'm here by the request of the Fifth Squad Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. He sent me with a message…for Ichigo Kurosaki."

His voice hardened, and it sounded like that of panic, and maybe even pain. "What? What happened? Is it my daughter? Is she okay?!"

"Ichigo, calm down. Let her tell us the message first. The last thing we need is for you to jump to conclusions like you've done in the past," he second guy from earlier said. He seemed to be the 'think first, attack later' type of person. This time his voice was directed to me. "You can put your hands down. Just tell us what you were sent here to say."

Slowly, I put my hands down, letting them hang at my sides. "The Captain…" I had never called Uncle Byakuya that before, so it was almost weird for me to say it aloud to someone I didn't know. "Captain Kuchiki was under strict orders to keep your daughter safe and hidden, correct?" I asked, still not facing him – it seemed as though I didn't have to strength to.

A growl of frustration came from behind me. "That damned Byakuya. He got her into trouble, didn't he?"

I shook my head. "No. She's fine. She's…" _Here in front of you._ "…perfectly safe."

I never thought that speaking in third person would be so hard…

"Then tell me: what does this message have to do with Nanami? Tell me what happened, or I will be forced to go find out myself."

I felt my whole body tighten with expectation. "Y-You know my name…" I said in a voice that was almost inaudible. He knew my name – he knew he had a daughter named Nanami. He knew I was living in the Spirit world!

"Take it easy, Ichigo! You know you can't go back to Soul Society – not unless you want to get yourself killed. And us along with you."

"What would you have me do, Uryuu? You have a daughter – would you leave her in danger if you knew you could stop it?"

There was a pause. "No, and you've already stopped that of which was endangering her. She's safe – you heard the Soul Reaper." I heard him sigh. "Hmm. Come to think of it, you never gave us a name. And please tell us the message, before my friend here tears apart the town."

I sad, pitiful smile crossed my face. My heard was still beating hard against my chest and I fought to keep my voice even. "I came here to deliver a message from Byakuya Kuchiki. He said…that you had better take care of her."

Surprise was in Ichigo's voice, as well as understandable confusion. "W-Wha…?"

Finally, after standing there with my back to him for what felt like a century, I turned to face him. It took me only half a second to find him, and it wasn't quite what I was expecting. Ichigo Kurosaki…was tall. I was pretty tall, too, but ever standing a few feet away I felt as though he towered over me. He had bright orange hair, which was nothing like my long black hair that reached my lower back. His hung long and barely touched his neck, though it shadowed his eyes. My eyes. We had the same amber eyes, and we also shared the same look of surprise.

With a shaking breath, my smile growing at the thought of finally meeting my dad, I said, "The Captain said that you had better take care of your daughter. And so…he sent me to you." Tears pricked my eyes out of nowhere, and I watched his face turned to that of realization. "I'm Nanami – I'm your daughter."

For a long moment, Ichigo said and did nothing. Pain. Sadness. Delight. Hope. Joy. Slowly those emotions passed over his face, and at one point it was all at once. The Zapakuto he had in his hand slowly lowered to the ground, as if the weight of it had become too great.

"N…Nanami…?"

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and I nodded a few more times than necessary. "…Dad?"

How long have I been waiting to say that to someone? How many years did my heart ache not knowing who my parents were?

Then, the large Zanpakuto slipped from his grip and hit the ground just as mine had earlier.

Before I could process what had happened, he was suddenly there in front of me, having Flash Stepped in front of me. I felt strong, warm arms encircle me, nearly engulfing my whole body as he wrapped me in a hug. His Soul Reaper uniform whipped suddenly as he held me tight to his chest. The shock that radiated from my body numbed my movement. All I could do…was stand there.

"Nanami… Stupid girl…" he said softly. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Shakily, I moved my arms from my sides and hugged him back, not holding him nearly as tightly as he held me. In spite of myself, I laughed and said the only thing that came to mind.

"Hi."

To that, he chuckled. Gently, he pulled away, holding my shoulders at arms-length. "You're really Nanami? This isn't a sick joke, right?"

I wiped the remaining tears from my eyes, embarrassed that he saw them on our first meeting. "N-No. It's really me."

A wide warm smile touched his lips and lit up his face. "Good."

That warmed my heart. So…they did miss me - they did want me after all. But that still left a few questions I have been dying to get answers for.

From behind him, the other man with him, Uryuu, spoke up, smiling. He wasn't a Soul Reaper, but he had a strong spiritual pressure – I'm not sure what he is.

"Congratulations, Ichigo." Ichigo liked over his shoulder at the man behind him. "You're finally reunited with your oldest daughter."

"Thanks, Uyruu."

Puzzlement embedded in my expression. "Um…'oldest daughter'?"

"Hmm?" The Soul Reaper looked down at me, and then realization filled his eyes. "Oh, shit! You don't know you have siblings, do you?" He scowled lightly. "Then again, I guess you wouldn't know. The life you would of had here was kept from you all this time, wasn't it?"

Slowly, I nodded.

He scratched the back of his neck, looking over at Uryuu. The dark haired man just sold by and watched the scene before him. "Damn, then I guess you have a lot of questions, huh?"

Not trusting my voice, I nodded again.

_Siblings… I had brothers and sisters!_ I didn't really have a lot of close friends because I shared the Fifth Squad Captain's last name, and he was well known and feared by some. So, the closest thing I had to a family was the people I left at the gate. And here I was getting to meet my parents and brothers and sister—

Wait… "What…What about my mom?"

This time he seemed slightly panicked, as if the thought of his wife no knowing was a scary thought. "Oh, God. Rukia!" He looked down at me again. "When we sensed your Spiritual Pressure I left her inside to come investigate. Geez, she's going to be so surprised…"

"Well, since the coast is clear, I'm going to give Orihime the good news," Uryuu said, already walking back to the first house I had passed.

Ichigo waved to his friend. "Alright. 'Night, Uryuu."

I started putting the names together, and a headache was forming. "Uryuu…Ishida. Ichigo Kurosaki. And…Orihime. Why…why do all of those names sound familiar?"

If I wasn't allowed to remember my past, then why did all of those names sound familiar, and why did I get a headache all of a sudden just thinking about it?

He shrugged, walking over to pick up his Zanpakuto. "They've been my friends since high school. We've all fought together, for each other."

I smiled to myself ignored my slight headache, replacing my own sword back in its sheath. "Friends sticking together this long; sounds like a family."

"Speaking of family…" He pushed me toward the house, and although it was a gentle nudge I still stumbled. Puzzled and a little annoyed, I looked back him. But he was just smiling like a fool. "I think it's about time you met them."

**END! **

**No, not for the whole story; just for this chapter. I needed to end it hear because in the next couple of chapters we find out why Ichigo and Rukia left their first child in the hands of Soul Society. And trust me when I say that can take a while. Nanami also has to learn the basics about living in the human world.**

**Keep in touch to find out what happens next! And I promise the next updates will NOT take as long as this one did. **

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-Aly**


	4. I'm Going Home

**Well, since the story is such a hit, I thought I'd give you more. No real intro for this chapter, so I guess I will just jump right into the story!**

**But first, a thanks to our most recent reviewers:**

**Oh, and I feel really stupid about this, but I can't remember if I gave Nanami an age… I mean she's about as old as Rukia was when she first met Ichigo from living in Soul Society for so long. But in the Human world she's going to need a human age. Nanami's age: 17. About the same age Ichigo was when he met Rukia. Tee Hee. See what I did there?**

**So, while ignoring my Homework, I will explain that Kon appears in this chapter (Yay!). However, Ichigo's family will not be making much of an appearance. Nanami will mean her Grandpa Isshin and Aunt Karin and Yuku, but then they will be more or less forgotten. I'll try to make the reasoning as clear as possible later on.**

**Anyway…**

**Okay, here's the people that reviewed for the last chapter:**

**Guest (First Reviewer)**

**Xxsakurachan97**

**hunterofcomedy**

**Onizuka Audrey**

**CheezuKe-KiXD**

**Quickslice**

**Galaxia**

**Lucidiam**

**the end of everything**

**Kaneko Aikawa**

**sky1011**

**Elfen Children**

**Galaxia and sky1011: Thank you for pointing out my mistake. I will fix that. (So embarrassed!)**

**Jucidiam: My grammar and spelling suck so many asses, no matter how many times I go through and re-read the chapter. For whatever reasonI catch a few of them and then skip over others. Shit happens, I guess. That's why I'm looking for a Beta, but…no one wants me. Sad face. So even though I've read this a thousand times, I'd like for someone to look it over and tell what the hell I'm doing with my life! (Just kidding.)**

**And thank you all for letting me know what you thought of the reunion between Ichigo and Nanami. **

**Also, to answer another Reviewer's comment, Soul Society is not the bad guy here. They actually help in a way, but will cost a heavy price from Ichigo. You'll see why later (hopefully in the next chapter - not this one).**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter Four: **I'm Going Home

Staring at the front door, I wasn't sure what to do when I got inside. Do I go in a hug everyone like I belong? Or do I hang back and let the chips fall where they may?

I sighed heavily. In any case, I figured it was a good idea to conceal my Spiritual Pressure, in case a Hollow sensed my presence and decided to show up.

Stepping around me, the tall, orange-haired Soul Reaper reached for the door handle. He paused, looking over his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

I gulped down any doubt I had, and nodded. "As ready as I'll every be."

A small smile touched his lips as he turned the knob and opened the door. We stepped into a warm house, and the smell of food wafted at me. I may not have been hungry, but it still smelled good. The walls of the room were painted a pale grey that almost looked like a dull silver color. The walls were decorated with small picture frames, and most of the people in those pictures liked alike.

"Yo, Kon! Where are you? I need my body back."

I blanched, completely taken aback by what he just said. "Y-Your 'what back'?" I stuttered, but he didn't hear me.

About the same time, footsteps were heard and another man came around the corner. He was dressed in Jeans and a black and grey stripped t-shirt, white socks on his feet. In his hand he was carrying a stuffed lion animal.

And the fact that this man looked exactly like Ichigo in every way was a little unnerving.

The second Ichigo scuffed. "Why should I? Serves you right for leaving poor Rukia in the house to defend the kids all by herself. What if that Soul Reaper you sensed got past you, huh? What if he came right for the house? Then what?"

_He even sounds just like him,_ I thought. _What did I just walk into?_

The Soul Reaper Ichigo clenched his fist, clearly annoyed. "Hey! Knock it off!"

The human looking Ichigo just folded his arms over his chest. "Make me."

"Stop acting like a child, will you? No one here is impressed. And you know Rukia can sense the different between us, so stop trying to act like the man of the house." He groaned in annoyance. "So, seeing as though I asked nicely, you better give me my body back."

Ichigo number two got a weird look in his eye, smirking. "Well, you know, someone has to keep Rukia _occupied_ while you're out playing hero." He chuckled.

This time the first Ichigo got right up in…well, his own face. "Kon, you sick bastard! I swear to go I'm going to kill you…!"

The other one sneered. "Oh, yeah?! And-" That was when he finally noticed the second Soul Reaper in the room – me. He backed a step away from who I hoped was my real Dad and looked over at me.

"Hey, who's this lovely young woman we have here?"

Looking back at me, The Soul Reaper Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but just then something came hurling through the air. It hit the Ichigo holding the stuffed animal in the head with an amazing force, making both me and the other Ichigo jump with surprise.

"Kon! Give Ichigo back his body. And for the tenth time, keep it down! I just got Izuro down, so you better not wake him."

When the object in question came into contact with the orange haired head, the body fell limp, face blank and expressionless. Close by, a small green pill rolled next to his head.

I gasped. "A Mod Soul." I felt stupid not realizing it before.

_I had only read about them. I never would have thought I would come across one still intact._

Grunting in annoyance, the real Ichigo picked up his body. "Damn Kon. He's so annoying sometimes." There was a moment's hesitation before he fused with his body, effectively sealing away his Soul Reaper powers. It was amazing to see all of this in real life, _actually happening._

Once back in his body, Ichigo blinked a few times and rubbed the back of his head as he stood to his feet. He picked up the Mod Soul pill and placed it in the stuffed animal's mouth. For so many reason's placing the Mod Soul pill in a body that never lived to begin with shouldn't have worked. But even I was surprised when the toy sprang to life, waving a paw at Ichigo.

"Arg! You complete dim-wit! I was about to ask this beautiful young lady here her name when you had to go and ruin it!" The stuffed animal motioned to me angrily.

Did he just say…? I giggled aloud. I guess Mod Souls really could live in nonliving beings, whether they were alive to begin with or not. And this one seemed to have its own strange personality.

Kon turned to me, facing away and ignoring the orange haired man fuming behind him.

"Ah! She laughs – and what a lovely sound!" He leapt into the air and instinctively, I caught him in my arms. "Oh, and what a lovely warm and _soft_ embrace! I swear, Ichigo, you should bring girls home more often. This is the best time I've had in a long time." Smiling, he snugged into my arms and...

Wait. Was he trying to…?

Aggravated and slightly disturbed that a plush toy was hitting on me, I took the stuffed animal by his face, clenched hard, and slammed him into the nearest wall, holding him there. "Sorry. I don't play with annoying toys."

When I remove my hand, the toy in question slid down the wall with tears streaming from his black beady eyes, a red print where my hand used to be. "I-Impossible…"

To that, Ichigo smiled, looking triumphant. "That's my girl."

With the bright smile on his face, and the kind way he was looking at me, I found myself filling with warmth; I was appreciating that someone noticed me. Back in Soul Society, the only attention I got from anyone was from Hisana. Of course I wanted her approval and opinion on things, but it would have been nice for Byakuya to do the same. He never praised me, only telling me that I could do better. In all honesty, when one pushes herself to the absolute limit, what could make her go farther than she can?

A voice traveled down the hall, breaking my train of thought. "Ichigo? Are you coming to dinner or what? Your food will get cold if you…wait…" A small form appeared from the same direction the badge thing had come from. The woman standing before me was on the short side – I definitely passed her by a few inches – and was wearing a simple yellow sundress with a white and pink apron with a bunny on the front. She had deep violet eyes and short layered black hair. The same black as mine - and Hisana's - but mine was much longer.

The woman stared wide eyed for a moment, and then scowled at her husband before quickly fixing me with a glare. I nearly flinched.

"_Ichigo_… Who is this? And why have you brought her into our home?"

The man in question turned from his wife and looked to me. "Tell Rukia what you told me." When I looked at him incredulously, he nodded his head once, as if confirming my inner thoughts about who this woman was. "She needs to hear it."

_Rukia._

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I bring a message from Byakuya Kuchiki."

To that, Rukia's eyes widened a fraction. "Brother…?"

I nodded once, trying to stay serious, but how could I when I was finally meeting my family?

"He requested that…that your daughter be sent away. It was no longer safe for her there, in the world where souls resided." I didn't really have a message to her from uncle Byakuya, but what I said wasn't too far from the complete truth.

Almost on instinct, Rukia reached a hand out for her husband, clasping his large arm in her little hand. The look on her face was horrible; it looked like someone had brought her worst nightmare to life and made her watch it. And I could bet anything that if she was alone, she would have had tears in her eyes. I felt horrible, knowing what I just did, but…I also know how to fix it – how to make that look of horror disappear.

"They sent Nanami here to find her family," I said slowly, taking a very small step forward, my hands clasped behind my back. (They were shaking.) "Byakuya Kuchiki and Hisana Kuchiki believed that she could be safe and live peacefully here, where she belonged. They told her how to find her family. And now she…she's home."

Slowly—as slowly as I moved toward her—realization lighted her clouded face, and soon, a tear really did fall from her face.

"All she's ever wanted was to know her parents," I said, fighting tears myself. I knew better than to cry in front of a man. But when meeting your parents for the first time in 17 years…how could you not? "She…never even knew their names. She never knew how old they were or what they were like. She only knew what they did to save her life."

After a few moments of studying me, with a small voice, Rukia said, "…Nanami?"

A lone tear escaped my eye and traveled down my cheek. I nodded, not sure I could say anymore.

At a speed I didn't think she could move, Rukia's little body slammed into mine, and I was once again in a warm embrace. And this time I didn't hesitate to hug back. For some reason she felt familiar—her presence alone was something I had felt before. Once, a long time ago. It was something babies never forgot: the sense that their mother was near.

I felt a hand on my head, and I looked up and found Ichigo smiling widely, happy to see his wife's reaction. I could also see in his eyes how happy he was that I was here. I never got to experience the loving look from a father, and having him smile at me while having my mother hold me in her arms was something like a dream. I knew I could never be anywhere happier than right here.

"Welcome home, Nanami."

**Well, it was kind of short. Sorry. And there's a reason why Nanami isn't calling Ichigo and Rukia 'dad and 'mom'—trust me, there is a method to my madness. She's also going to hear about what happened to Ichigo and Rukia, and why they had to give her up. It's a long a winding process, but we'll get there…in the next chapter!**

**I hope you noticed the difference in reactions to Nanami meeting Ichigo and her meeting Rukia. There is also a reason behind that. It's a girly thing, lol.**

**For now, I have to end it here. If you have any comments or questions I could answer, you know how to reach me.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**-Aly**


End file.
